Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Soul Phrase
by Absolute Destinyzero
Summary: A rewrite of the original story. A YuGiOh GX/Persona 3 Crossover. A man was thrown into the world of Duel Monsters. A boy grew up without feeling of attachments. Their path should not cross, and their existence are that is impossible to be met. Yet, fate has other plans...


**I actually didn't think I'll be rewriting back after my computer (and modem) exploded, but eh, I thank Arc-V for that, and the HERO trial deck. Though admittedly, the idea I'm using was once a rejected idea since at the beginning, there were many faults to it. –Shrugs-, then again, the idea I'm using at Soul Phrase wasn't exactly the brightest either.**

**For the sake of a few things, and since this is the GX era, there would be no Synchros, Tuners, XYZs and Pendulums cards. This is set before they were introduced, and I'm not planning to include them in any way possible. It will also follow the 'Allow first draw' turn rule. Since I grew up watching in its original language (Japanese dub) and OCG, it'll be in that format.**

**Also, unlike before, it will be the only one, though each chapter has different people's view plus Kai.**

**In a dueling chapter, when someone uses a card, (M1) would be for monsters, (S1) would be for Magic, and (T1) would be for traps. If one uses Ctrl + F, it will bring to the card effects then back at the duel. …Yes, I do know it follows FaytSeeker's Other Half of the Story, but I enjoyed it enough for me to implement it.**

**So, without further ado, let's begin…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the Megami Tensei franchise and their spin-offs. They belong to their respective creators.**

**Key:**

_A dialogue in italics represents their thoughts._

**(A/****B****/C):- A is the monsters level, B is the attack points and C is the defence points. The underscored one is its battle position.**

**(D/E): In this case, the card is either Magic or Trap, with D making it either Magic/Trap and E telling what kind of Magic/Trap it is. (Example: (Trap/Permanent)**

* * *

><p>Episode One: <span>The Blue Butterfly<span>

I was tired. Not the so-tired-till-I-can't-move one, but nether less, tired.

I, Kaito Kouzumi, with Kouzumi as a family name, was just finished in sending a few stuff back at home, being the unofficial delivery guy, but they didn't say it was many. Not only that, since I'm the only guy in the house, I as tasked in the carrying of stuff. It's not that I don't understand, but sometimes, I do wish I got just one whole day break without anyone telling what to do.

…No, I feel more like a slob if that happens.

My name is of course fake, but most people have different types of names in outer countries, and sometimes I use this name when chatting with people online. They do know it was a fake name of mine, but I feel better if they could get an easier identification of me if we happen to meet somewhere.

Resting my body on the bed, I sigh tiredly and felt the need to sleep… but then I realized that I might not do much if I do. But then, what should I do? Should I play some online games? No, I already did that a few hours ago. I already finished most games in my console too. And everybody else is busy with their own personal stuff.

Is this what one called a purposeless day? I feel so tired and lazy just doing nothing… I guess it is true that not having to do anything is the worst for a person… hold on, is that how the saying goes? Moreover, is there even a saying like that?

Bah! Whatever, I should just lay down and… Oh?

I stood up after seeing something on my table, a simple work desk one. There, just in front of my computer, was one of my decks, a Yu-Gi-Oh! One, in a complete mess, an entire spread that nearly covered the entire table. Why is it…?

_Ah, _I blinked. _I forgot to clean it up. Then again, when I was called to hurry, I didn't even think twice and just rush towards outside. Must have knocked down some of the stacks in a hurry._

I shook my head at the mess. It wasn't a good job in my case, but I really need to buy a box or two to keep them in order. This should go here…

-Shuffle—Shuffle-

…There! All done! It was completely lucky that my decks were intact. Who knows what'll happen if it did not? I'll be tired as heck in remaking back my deck. Speaking of which…

Pulling the chair towards the table, I sat down on it as I open my first deck case and looked at the content inside. I couldn't help but form a grin at it. It was a Mask HERO deck, basically, using the new trial deck that was made a few months ago. I admit; it was thanks to that, my passion for the game got rekindled. I'm also a fan of Kamen Rider shows, and seeing the cards that reminded me of it, even if a little… well, as a fan, I can't just say no to it, can I?

Hm…, it seems to be okay for now. I need to duel people a few times to see the strength and weakness of the deck though. Now, for the other one…

I carefully put the deck back into my first deck box and opened the second one. Both decks were made by me from scratch, as I'm a believer of hard work and effort. Sure it's easier just copying other people's deck on the net, but where's the fun in that?

While the HERO deck is okay, the second's the one that needs, as I like to say, a 'full-tuning'. I can't seem to be satisfied with it (then again, I'm always unsatisfied), so I always find the time to edit the deck at least once every three days. I always think too much of what should be added, and sometimes, when I took out a card, turns out I needed it in a much later match.

Though, even if I said that, just looking at my favourite card here, I couldn't help but gave a smile to it. Said card?

It was a Light and Darkness Dragon card. One that could negates many but loses power and defence as a cost. It's easily counter-able, though the opponent would've put out a lot of resource to do it, but it's one of the few cards that give lot of surprise factors for my battle style. Of course, that could be just me. Although, it's not because of its card effect that I like the card. Nor it's because of its artwork.

Dunno why, but looking at the card itself brings a smile to my face. It got that feeling of… wanting, I guess? I can't really describe it well. In any case, I need to put it back in my deck and once again, build a deck that can take advantage of it. Let's see, should I add more of this? No, it would be way too hard. So I should…?

* * *

><p>-Time passes-<p>

Whew, it's finally done. I look at the completed deck in front of me, surrounded by many messes of cards that form a ring with the deck untouched by them all. I admit, deck building is far from my area of expertise, but I can't seem to stop and not enjoy the act of doing it. I think some say it's because it's build on your own effort or something, no matter what it is.

Stretching my body a little bit, I look at the clock and blinked. The time was now five minutes before midnight. Huh, was it really that late? I remember it was around four when I just started tuning my deck, or was it three?

I shook my head. Does it really make any differences at what time I have started? I even missed dinner, although it's possible that I was too engrossed in building my deck than being forgotten to be called. But then again, maybe I should've wait at night time for building, but I might also forgot and get lazy to do it.

-Yawn-. Not good. I'm getting sleepy and tired just by thinking stuff. Must go to be…

-Thud-

ZZZ…

* * *

><p>-Third Person View-<p>

The sleeping form of the one naming him-self, Kaito, was on the table his head just beside his tuned deck. His head fell quickly towards the table when he slept, but even so, it didn't touch even the deck that was beside him or any of the cards around the table.

If a watcher would look at the scene, which would no doubt comment on the fact that it was just someone falling asleep on the table. However, the same watcher would also doubt their eyes as the stack of cards piled into a deck glowed... or at least, some of them in the deck.

-11.55.35-

A small gap appeared behind the sleeping form and in front of the door. It was large enough to cover a person, the swirling… something in the air. It was hard to explain, as if the space surrounded by the black whirlpool was replaced.

The world became silent as a grave, yet footsteps were heard, and it was getting louder. It was apparent of the source, because a white cloaked figure appeared out from the tear in the empty space. One cannot determine the person's gender, as the cloak covered the entire body, and the head was covered in a hood, barely even seeing the face.

If the one that was sleeping were to be awake, he would definitely be surprised by the appearance, but what what's more surprising was the fact that a card… no, the top card of the deck glowed in a golden light, as if welcoming the cloaked figure.

The white-cloaked saw this, and gave out a smile before opening their mouth. The voice was unmistakably feminine.

"So you are still with him, even all this years…" The girl looked at the older person and closed in on the table. "He's changed a little, but I see that his life was that of peace, not full of trouble."

She hesitatingly reached her hand towards the person's face, as if she was afraid that it was a false illusion ready to break at a touch. When she felt Kai's face, and proving that, yes it wasn't a trick, her resolve seemed to break down, herself on her knees and tears raining down. Yet, the smile did not fade, as she felt truly grateful for something.

"I'm glad…! He's truly here, alive –sob-!" She said in relief, hiding her face with her hands as the tears of relief continued to fall down.

-11.59.58-

-11.59.59-

-12.00.00-

The girl, still covering her face, gave a shocked gasp as the sound of something that was impossible to be heard was heard. The sound of something shattered was heard. The world changed.

No longer was the sky pitch-black darkness with a few blinking stars, but became a green eerie sky. The streetlights suddenly lost their power, as if their electricity source did not exist, and yet the world still glow the sickly colour. The waters that were once clear became blood red. Even the full moon on the sky shone an unnatural pale yellow.

The cloaked figure stood up and looked at the window. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"This phenomenon is…!? No, that's just not possible!" She looked on in disbelief, confusion and a little fear. Before she could even think of what to do, the sound of something fall behind her surprised her. Whipping her head behind, she look of what could make the sound.

It was a chair that fall.

It was the chair of Kaito was sitting on that fall.

It was the chair of Kaito who was now getting sucked in and pulled by many black hands coming from the ground beside the chair come from that falls.

She didn't need to think, she rushed towards him and tried to pull him out, but the one pulling was too strong for her to pull, and she's not really strong enough to pull a grown person. If she didn't do something he will…! The cloaked person gritted her teeth as she made her choice.

One hand still trying to pull, she looked at the two decks that were on the table. Hastily, she put the tuned deck in a deck box and put the two separately in each of Kaito's palm and made it grip it tightly. Only the hands were left admittedly, before the person was sucked in the black mass completely, just as it shrinks and disappears.

Her knees were on the floor, the cloaked female clutch her hands so strongly that it drew blood. Her form was also getting hazy to see, as if she was not really there. With an effort, she slowly walked towards the place where she came from.

"…Take care of him…" she muttered as she passed through, yet she was crying as she did so.

The world returned back.

* * *

><p>Location: <span>Unknown<span>

"Ugh…" I, Kaito, groaned as my head feels like it went through fifty different marathons non-stop. Suffice to say, I had a massive headache. I have no idea how it came, but I know a head pain when I feel it.

Shaking my head a few times (though I doubt it make it go away); I slowly opened my eyes… and blink in stupefied fascination.

What I expected to be normal scenery, instead I found myself in a black location. Not black in the form of darkness so black you can't see anything, but the kind of looking at the skies at night. I certainly could see my hand, even the colours, but that didn't make me comfortable. I could feel the ground, and I certainly not floating in some zero-gravity zone.

Looking at my hands that I realized were clutched, I was even to see a deck in each palm. Judging from their cover, these should be mine. But what are they doing in my hands I wonder. I know I felt really tired after tuning my deck and missed dinner. It couldn't be I clutch them while asleep.

…Yeah, I dismiss this as a dream. I don't really dream much, or maybe I forgot all of my dreams before waking up, but my instincts, or rather some feeling inside me, are telling me that this is not a dream. Even without pinching myself, I would not even bother thinking things as dreams, only tackling them.

"So, you are awake." I nearly got a heart-attack when I heard a voice in this place, wherever here is. It sounded deep and rough, but I can't help but feel that there was wrongness and distortion in it, a sound not from voice box, yet akin in a deep submerged area.

I turned to the source of voice and blinked. I rubbed my eyes to see if I was looking it wrong and stare at it again. Nope, still the same.

"Surprise you? I'm not surprised." The creature talking to me about it was tall, as tall as an adult person. His (I assume from his voice that he's male) body was also the same, an average young adult.

What was different was the colour; his entire body was black, yet even in the area of the same colour, his was somehow darker than that. The eyes were also inhuman, bright red irises that glow. Even though the body shape was human, he practically screams inhuman.

Even so, I can't feel hostility in it, and the voice, while distorted, didn't seem to emit cruelty, though it could be that he wants to lower my guard or something.

"Ah, yeah, I suppose." I rubbed my head. "No offense, but it's not every day one sees a creature like you." I shook my head and decided to get the point. "So what do you want?"

My tone seemed arrogant even to myself, but while I can't see the face, I can't help but feel like the creature's smiling at my question. "Ho, not going to ask why you are here or wonder if this is a dream?"

I stare at it in boredom. "If something incomprehensible happens, people usually formulate their own reasoning to make things sensible. This is too real to be a dream, and something tells me that you won't even tell me if I ask. Thus, I will choose to go with the flow." I stopped before, before continuing. "Unless, of course, it goes against my principles."

The creature let out a laugh, but for me, it was not really amusing. Maybe it's because I read too much light novels or stories, but I rather make a choice where a situation could be avoided, unless it's inevitable or because of my stupidity.

After a while, the laughter died out. The creature looked at me again, but there was intensity in it. "Very well, I see you enjoy blunt. If that's the case, I will tell you. Duel me."

I wanted to facepalm; hit some wall or even laugh. But I can't, because when I hold the Duel Monster deck, I got this feeling that the reason would be related to it.

I nodded, and there was suddenly a bright flash on my left arm, nearly blinding me. When it went away, I could not help but blink at the fact that there was a Duel Disk attached to my arm now. I could feel its weight, its cold metal feeling, and it was even as I remember when reading the manga.

The Duel Disk looked like an arm blade, with the blade having five different slots above the blade, to put monster cards in it, while underneath it, under the monster zones and between the blades, where there are five slots to put Magic/Trap cards. At the centre, where it was attached to my wrist, is where the life point counter, graveyard and a deck slot are attached.

…I think I'm gonna die from fanboyism, but let's ignore it for now.

My opponent also made a Duel Disk on his arm, but I was surprised that it looks exactly the same as mine, no customised version or different colour and all.

Right, better not stare and choose which deck to be used. …Wait, where do you put the extra deck cards in this duel disk? I got this feeling that I should, but maybe I ask him later. I should just my tuned deck for now, besides, I want to see if they really from holograms.

Nodding, I put the Masked HERO deck back in the deck box and put in in my jacket pocket. My other deck, the tuned deck, is put in the deck slot. When so, I was surprised that the Life Point counter displayed an OK, before disappearing. Huh.

"Ready?" I nodded. "We shall duel using the 4000 life point rule, and the first player is allowed to draw." I was surprised that he clarified. "Don't look at me at that, as I understand, the rules have already changed in your world, thus it is fair to explain what type of duel we are fighting."

I shrugged. Well, he has a point. Anyway;

""DUEL!"" we declared.

Kaito: 4000  
>?: 4000<p>

"I shall start." The creature declared, drawing his sixth card. Picking the card at the centre, he revealed the card to me. "I activate Hand Obliteration! **(S1)**" Oh my, it's a card that discards our entire hand and draw cards equal to the amount discarded.

Both of us sends our five hands to the graveyard and drew five, but when done, my opponent's graveyard glows, cause a translucent image of purple skin demon, having silver leg armour, the shoulders cloak in bear skin and the right arm more of a beast, larger and orange in colour. It legs held the container holding the arrows (attached like a deck box) and the arms holding the bow.

"Since I discarded two Broww, Huntsman of Dark World [**M1 (3/1400/800)**], I can draw two!" …! Just starting and he's already beginning his engine!? Is his deck Dark World? I continued looking at him in wariness as his hand became seven. He put a card in his hand face-up on the monster slot in attack vertical position. "I summon Cyber Vary! " On his field, glowing in pale light, came out a serpent. Its entire body was metallic and streamlined, though there were spikes and lines where each metal of different thickness connects. The head had a horn, but the face was one that made me step back, it was akin to a mummy, a dead being.

But is definitely not weak that creature. [**M2 (1/****0****/0)**]

But still, it made me truly realize the reality of this, it was definitely real, and I'm actually playing with the duel disk. My opponent was not done yet however. "Magic, Machine Reproduction Technique! **(S2)**" My opponent put the card in the Magic/Trap slot. "If I control a Machine with five hundred or less attack, I can summon cards with same name as this from my deck. Come!"

The deck push two cards forward so he could took it, and then he took them and slammed them on the blade of the disk, horizontal, causing two same metallic serpents to appear on the field, only this time, crouching as if bracing for something. **(1/0/****0****)** x2

"I activate one of my Vary's effects! By banishing a monster and itself, I can draw two!" One of the cards, the attack position one and another Vary got sucked into a vortex, and two my surprise, the cards on his disk seemed to disperse into particles, with the sound of getting crunched and swallowed heard.

I couldn't help but ask this. "Say, if my cards get banished, does that happen to my cards?" My tone was with worry.

Thankfully, he put my fear at rest. "No, if that were to happen, you can put those cards back to your deck case." I see, whew…

In any case, my opponent put two cards in the Magic/Trap zone, ready to spring at any time before ending turn.

"My turn, draw!" I drew the sixth card in my hand and smiled. Just what I needed…

I put my drawn card onto the M/T slot. "I activate Trade In! (**S3**)" The card materialize on the field, showing the picture a someone handling two golden coins towards the one selling him the statue of a majestic golden dragon, have sharp claws, a thick armour-like body, and spikes at the deck, with large wings. "I discard my Tri-Horned Dragon [**M3 (8/2850/2350)**] to draw two cards!"

I send said creature to the grave to add the top two cards from my deck to my hand. "Next, I activate the effect of a card in my graveyard! By sending a Light and a Dark monster from my hand to the graveyard…" I put my Eclipse Wyvern [**M4 (4/1600/1000)**] and my Summon Monk [**M5 (4/800/1600)**] to it, causing a card to eject from it. "…I can Special Summon this card from my graveyard! Come, Lightpulsar Dragon!"

The …ground (or whatever it is) cracked, revealing a purplish dimension. Streams of light seemingly came-out from it, as we heard a cry. A creature flew out from it, a white coloured dragon, with some blues on the skin, leather wings and tail. Its eyes glow red, and the chest have a circular piece, inside having a ball of light that seemed to gather light. When the dragon lands, it stood tall and proud using its two hind legs; the claws seemingly ready to tear as it swings its right arm and wing, completing its entrance. [**M6 (6/****2500****/1500)**]

I couldn't help but grin. Maybe it's childish, maybe it's immature, but I can't help but be giddy that the fact my card became… well, real! Even if it is a hologram! "I'm counting on you, Lightpulsar!" I blinked when the creature looked at me and gave me a nod. …Okay, after this duel, I'm shouting.

Shaking my head, I look at my deck, which was busy shuffling for something. "Because I sent Eclipse Wyvern to the graveyard, I can banish a Level seven or higher Light or Dark dragon monster from my deck!"

A card shot out from my deck and turned to face me. Technically, I assume if I had more Dragons, the cards to be chosen would float in front of me, but since I have only one left, only he would suffice. "I remove Light and Darkness Dragon!" [**M7 (8/2800/2400)**] My favourite card was put in the deck box.

I grin when I saw the confusion form in my opponent expression, though I can't really tell. "When my Wyvern is banished, I can add it back to my hand." I explain.

"I see," he didn't seem unfazed by the revelation. It's just the second turn, after all.

"Battle!" I declare, pointing at Cyber Vary. "Lightpulsar, attack his monster!"

Said dragon releases a cry, the light sphere in the body begun to shine brighter, as the mouth seems to be gathering energy. "Radiance Flare!" The dragon shot out the sphere as I shout the attack name.

Before the attack hits, an invisible wall seems to be blocking the attack from the serpent, though I could guess the reason. "Vary's effect allows me to banish it to negate your attack." The serpent glows in light, causing me to cover my eyes. When I could see again, it disappeared. "It also ends the Battle Phase and allowed me to draw a card."

I didn't care since I knew it would happen. "I set a card and a monster, turn end." Two face down cards appeared in front of me, one vertical and behind my dragon and another horizontal and next to it.

"I begin my turn, then." He drew the next card. "I set a monster and end my turn." A card appeared horizontal in front of him.

"My turn, draw!" My hand became three. I took my face-down defense position monster and turned it face-up. "I flip-summon my White Ninja!" A white figure jumped from the card, showing a person in a white ninja suit, grey arm guards, a grey mask and a cape. [**M8 (4/****1500****/800)**]

I blink when I realize that the chest part seems to be… a little more filled .So that card's a girl? To think I just noticed…Wait, noticing that, am I a pervert? Sheesh…

"I activate her effect! Destroy his monster!" I shouted, as the female ninja revealed three thin blades (I believe it is called kunai) and threw them at the facedown monster.

This was my Ninja effect, when flipped; she can destroy any Defense position monster. Quite a useful effect against indestructible monsters.

I realize I might have made a mistake when one of my opponents card glows. _Don't tell me the effect activates when a monster effect activates!? _I thought in concern. It seems that it does.

And it did. "Since your monster is going to destroy a card of mine by her effect, I can use my card's effect! I send my monster to the grave to special summon him! Stand up, Dragon Knight!"

A pillar of flame bust on the field, and inside the flames, two large wings came forth, yellow-ish green wings. An armoured tail shot out, longer than the metallic serpent from before. Then, to my surprise, the firestorm was cleaved in half, showing the creature within. It was a dragon standing tall, armoured in silver with gold linings like a knight, and a helmet covering the face. The shoulder armours were thick, with a few spikes attached to make it more menacing. On his hands were a sword and shield; the European blade held by a gold hilt, and the shield large enough to cover the upper body. [**M9 (7/****2800****/2300)**]

_I walked right into that one. _I thought wryly. I put another face down M/T card and ended my turn.

Just as he draws, I decided to ask him something. "Can I ask a question?"

He shrugs. "Why do you want to duel me anyway?"

He gave a surprisingly blunt answer. "To test you."

"For what? And what happens when I win or lose anyway?"

"I'll answer the first later. For the second… you will die if you lose."

I blinked, stare at him one more time, and blinked. "…Seriously?"

"No, I was just joking." Gah! This guy…! "But let's just say this is a test. I'll answer all if you win after this duel." …Okay?

He pushed a button on the M/T slot. "Trap card activate, Call of The Living Dead!" (**T1**) His facedown reveals a graveyard with a purple haze coming out of it. "I can special summon a monster in my graveyard. Come out, Broww!" The demonic archer came out. (**3/****1400****/800)**

He won't be here for long though. I release it to Advance Summon, God Dragon Excelion!" The archer disappeared, replaced by a white dragon, white as snow, long stream-like body like the eastern dragons; claws take look ready to tear, and the mane burning in blue-flames. [**M10 (5/1500/900)**]

"I'm not done yet! Trap Card activates, Chain Destruction! (**T2**)" His other face-down shows the image a chain piercing through three cards. I remember that, it's a card that destroy all copies of all cards of a monster summoned with two-thousand or less attacks…wait, but that means!?

The chain went through the dragon, sending its copies to his graveyard. But Excelion's effect also activates. For each copy in his graveyard, it gains one of the three effects…!

"Excelion's effect! It gains a thousand attack points and its burn effect!" Two orbs were swallowed by the creature, which, to my shock, grows quite large. I mean, it's almost the same size as that knight, who is larger than my dragon!

"Next, the Permanent Magic, Spirit of Chivalry, enters! (**S4**)" …! The image of a white armoured knight with gold trimmings, green skin and blue cape, it's left hand holding a fencer sword and rest on the right shoulder, the sword pointing at the sky. "My monster with the same attack as yours wouldn't be destroyed by battle!"

…So that's why! He's planning to destroy Lightpulsar!

"Battle! Excelion attack Lightpulsar!" The creature gave a ground-shaking roar, breathing out blue flames. It looked at my dragon, and without warning, my dragon was burned in the inferno of superhot non-luminous flame.

"Yow!" I could actually feel the intensity of the heat.

"Because I destroyed your monster, you take damage equal to its attack!" …Kh! My dragon burst in a blue explosion and forces me flying back and landing on my back.

Kaito: 4000-2500 = 1500  
>?: 4000<p>

I groaned and stood up, shaking my head. I definitely felt that. "Since you destroyed him, I can summon A level five or higher dragon! Triple Horned, your turn!" The graveyard glowed once again, but instead of a purple hole popping from the ground, the ground _shatters_. There was a shaking and a few walk, what surprise me most wasn't how it want to appear, but the size of it. To compare it easily, I can't even reach the knee!

It was blue-skinned with red body, the claws, sharp enough to tear the earth and body spikes were yellow. It looks nearer to a dinosaur than a dragon, but the face reveals its dragon heritage. The head sprouts three, sharp horns, earning its name. (**8/****2850****/2350)**

"Hmph, Dragon Knight attacks that ninja!" The dragon looks at the targeted creature. Looking at it without a care, it began to deliver a large overhead sideways swing towards her. That blow would certainly destroy her to pixels.

If I didn't activate my face-down. "Instant Magic, Book of Total Solar Eclipse! **(S5)**" The book in question appeared on the field, a green board on a dark red skin, with an eye at the top, wings between the eye (and not covering it) two Egyptian figures of Anubis and Ra like Egyptian writing, and the very centre, a solar eclipse.

"All monsters on the field are turned face-down!" The book shines in command, forcing all monsters to reverse position, and negating the attack.

"I put a card facedown, and end my turn." An M/T card appeared.

I pointed at him. "By the blessings of Eclipse, your monsters reveal themselves, and you draw one for each flip." He does so, and his Excelion and Knight crouching, or in the case of Knight, begun bracing for defense with its shield held high. (**8/2900/****2300****) (5/1500/****900****)**

"My turn, draw!" I drew my card. Before anything could happen, my opponent shouted.

"Reverse card open, Thunder Break! (**T3**)" He discarded one card. "I destroy your face-down dragon!" The picture of a blue hand releasing lightning on a monster, only instead of a hand, the card itself releases the electricity. My monster was destroyed before it made its debut attack.

Oh well. "I flip up my ninja again! Destroy the Knight! Assassinate!" The reverse card got disappeared, and before long, the ninja shot out from it and appeared behind the knight. **(4/****1500****/800)**

I blinked, and a blood red line appeared, cutting the creature in half and the kanji 'kill' appeared at where the dragon stood. …Huh, I couldn't help but clap at the scene. That was honestly cool.

White Ninja stared at me, before returning back to my fie-is her face red? I know the holograms make some things exaggerated, but seriously, is she… _blushing_?

…Can't be. "Next, I banish my Eclipse Wyvern in my graveyard," said card ejected as I pocketed it. "…thus, allowing me to summon Somber-Black Dragon Collapsarpent!" I put it in the monster zone.

Once again, the field where my card will appear glows and a winged serpent appears. Like other snake-like creatures, it was streamlined. The top part existing hardened iron black skin, while the bottom was its red flesh. The wings seemingly attached to the middle body, whose armoured centre seems to be a black sphere of sorts. The tail surprisingly was more of a fish, the end having a fin, while still covered in scales. [**M11 (4/****1800****/1700)**]

"Thanks to that removal, my Light and Darkness goes to my hand!" A card flew out of my deck box, glowing all the way, and floats in front of me. I didn't need to see to know what card is it as I added it to my hand. But it wasn't time to use it; instead I select the card next to it.

"Magic! Reinforcement! (**S6**)" I put the card on the disk, showing multiple soldiers led on by their captain for back-up. "Come here, my warriors!"

Not seen by my opponent, the image of the warrior cards of mine began floating in front of me. It wasn't easy to find the card needed, but I knew the one that will be used for the next turn. "I choose Gaia, Knight of the Midnight Sun and summon him in attack mode!"

A large card-size dimension hole was formed on the ground. The sound of thundering hooves was heard, and inside the hole, a horse and its rider jump-out. The horse was an impressive black creature, having yellow manes and armoured head, with three horns, one at the centre and two akin to bull horns at the side. The rider was in full-white armour, the silver arm gauntlets and horns and spikes at the elbows shoulders and head, having the same kind as the horse one, only pointing behind and upwards. The lance he held was large, and quite basic, but it shows its function to battle and thus quite suitable for it. [**M12 (4/****1600****/1200)**]

"I use his effect!" The knight put the lance ain front of him, the tip pointing upwards. The weapon began radiating a pulse of sorts in response, covering the entire lance. He then pointed said weapon at the crouching Excelion, and causing the aura to be transfer at the creature.

The response: said dragon now roared in agony, as its strength left it a little. (**5/1500-1000/****900**)

"I can banish a DARK card, in this case, my Summon Monk, and it will cause your monster to lose five hundred attack points." He gave me a look of confusion, my opponent. "Thanks to your Chivalry, my ninja cannot destroy Excelion by battle. …Such annoyance." I made a displeased face at that card before declaring my battle phase.

"White Ninja, Assassinate that dragon!" My monster crouched down for a second before launching herself towards the target. Before Excelion could even respond, it was already dead.

"Gaia, Collapsarpent! Direct attack on him!" The knight's horse neigh, the body lifting and the front legs in a galloping motion before it charged towards the intended target. The serpent-like dragon's core released a shadowy mist, the mouth being covered by the miasma. If I wasn't blind, I could have sworn the creature began to turn a darker shade than before, an anti-light colour that almost swallowed its form.

The moment was gone, and the darkness that covered it was complete in covering all. He rushed forward, almost akin to a bullet, but stopped halfway. The shadowed form didn't however, and I stared, surprised as it left my creature and continued moving, as the momentum of the quick movement is transferred all to the shell.

The Knight of White Nights wasn't to be outdone, as the tip of the lance was positively radiating in power, releasing an aura of white that was pushed by the air resistance caused by the charging form. While it would not beat the dragon at the uniqueness, it definitely wins at simplicity but devastating style of attack.

And I enjoy simplicity.

**-BAM!-**

The two attacks hit, only difference was the direction where they came from, which is mirrored. My opponent (which I realized did not know the name yet) didn't seem to flinch at the attack, or even stagger. …I want to do that.

Kaito: 1500  
>?: 4000 – 1600 -1800 = 600<p>

I set another card face-down, and end my turn. "Your turn," I declared.

"Very well," he drew a card. "I guess it's time." I barely heard what he says, but it seems that he was ready for something big. I can't really tell as his face was covered by his cards though.

He turned to face me, and to my surprise, the red eyes, the same ones glowing that shown his inhumane traits, were gone. Instead, they were replaced by more humane eyes, brown coloured ones.

His shape also changed, even if it was a small one. Before, the form would be called vaguely human, but now, it was more humane, easier to distinguish.

"Do you know why," he started, picking a card from his hand and looked at me with an unreadable expression. "I use those cards?" I looked at him in confusion.

"Broww, Vary, Excelion, Dragon Knight. All the monsters summoned weren't related by much. In fact, one could say cannot be related to each other at all."

Admittedly, I do have those thoughts. Each is good if used correctly, sure, but what make Broww and Vary different that they aren't very splashable. Broww works best in a Dark World deck, where discarding to call big creatures is more of their forte while Vary is in its element when in a D.D. deck. Surely, it's not because he likes them to put in any deck?

"Those cards, Broww and Vary, are for thinning. Excelion and Chain combination allows better thinning. Dragon Knight is my vow, and all of that was for preparation." I tensed, getting ready at whatever card he would spring towards me.

"First, I activate Thunder Dragon's effect. [**M13 (5/1600/1500)**]" He send the card, a yellowish green streamlined dragon, to the grave. "I can add two copies of it from my deck to my hand." Two cards ejected itself from his deck, and he took it casually.

"Now then, for this card to be summoned, I have to send three monsters from my hand to the graveyard. I'll be sending my Thunder Dragons and Angel Knight Perseus from my hand. [**M14 (5/1900/1400)**]" The third monster send was a blonde haired centaur, a creature with an upper body of man while the lower half was of a horse. This one has a sword on its hand and a shield on the other. Its body it's white, while the upper was donned in blue armour.

As the three cards were sent, his choose one of the two cards in his hand. "It's time for you to stand before me once again! I special summon Montage Dragon in attack mode!"

Slamming the card on the Duel Disk's monster zone, I heard the sound of something. Looking around, I didn't actually see until I look in front of me again. I couldn't let my eyes be away from it.

In front of me, ten yellow fingers, five facing opposite from each other, seemingly hold the space in front of me like between sliding doors waiting to be opened. The creature seemingly pulled, and the blackness in front of me shatters to reveal the creature in front of me.

Big, my very first thought. It surpasses the height of the tallest creature before. It was standing on its two feet, the blue skinned three headed dragon with white hardened flesh. The feet have three sharp claws and one at the back, reminiscing of the terrible lizards of the past. The leathery wings also seemed to be wide, covering the entire body if it so choose. The three heads have a hardened top, yet still menacing. And all three heads let out an earth-shaking roar that jumped me in surprise. [**M15 (8/****?****/0)**]

"Its attack is equal to the total level of the monsters I send to the graveyard to summon him times three hundred." All three monsters send are level fives. That fifteen, and multiply that by three hundred means…! "It has forty-five hundred points." **(8/****4500****/0)**

That's very high, an equal to Ultimate Dragon. And one strong hit from that will take out my entire life points. But even so, I didn't feel afraid much by it or maybe the excitement of meeting cards in reality made me un-care of many things. Either way, I will definitely try to win!

"Battle! Montage will attack your Ninja, with Seismic Rend!" The dragon didn't move towards my creature, nor did it try to breathe superhot flames. Lifting one had towards the sky, it moves it downwards and hit the ground, causing multiple craters and cracks to be formed, and a shockwave moving towards my ninja while creating said cracks and craters.

I could feel the blow even from here, but I knew I could stop it with my card. "Reverse card, open! Attack Nullification (**T4**) stops your attack and ends the battle phase!" The attack meets a spiralling hole; swallowing the attacks and making it not exist in the first place.

"Hmph, I activate Emergency Rations (**S6**), sending my Call of The Dead and Spirit of Chivalry to the graveyard." It was a card showing tins or packets of food. This card, as it names said, makes him 'eat' his other Magic or Traps on the field to gain a thousand life points for each card.

Kaito: 1500  
>?: 600 + 2000 = 2600<p>

"Turn end," he declared, crossing his arms.

I gave a small sigh of relief when the attack was stopped. Truth to be told, it was honestly terrifying to be in front of that attack. He almost fell down on his knees if he was to be honest, and that's just saying it mildly. While it was just a hologram, it was almost jarring as seeing your life almost gone before you.

But I couldn't keep the grin off my face. I was excited, happy, fearful and almost ballistic. I might almost die, but the excitement in me seems to burn brighter. Is this an enjoyment beyond enjoyment I'm feeling? Bah, who cares, now I need to destroy the monster in front of me!

…Although truth to be told, my deck has low removals, with around five or six at max. The others can help me beat the dragon in front of me, but all of them would require luck. I wonder if I could end this now or be forced to stall for later.

Whatever's the case, I just hope my draw would help me with this. "Draw!" I pulled the top card of my deck in a dramatic fashion. Turning it slightly to see what I did draw, I blinked but couldn't help with my grin. It was the card which I would rather use as a different option, but it will have to do.

"Magic, Forbidden Holy Chalice! (**S7**)" I showed the opponent the picture of a woman in a white dress drinking a small chalice. At the same time, this causes a red liquid to drop towards the large three headed creature in front of me. The dragon seemed to roar in agony at the result. (**8/****400****/0**)

"A monster on the field will gain four hundred attack points, but it effects will be negated." I grinned. "Since this would mean negating the fact your monster attack is equal to the level, it attach should be… zero before the power added." He didn't flinch at my explanation, but I could see small amount of anger in it. I don't really care though.

"Next, I release my Knight and Dragon!" The two creatures disappeared, as I send the cards to the graveyard. A sphere of light appeared between where they disappeared though. "To Advance Summon my ace! The creature that signifies the balance between light and darkness! Light and Darkness Dragon, stand before me!"

The sphere came down and went through the ground. Seconds later, the ground shined, akin to a bomb trying to burst, and it did burst. A pillar of light shined itself on the area where the sphere was, reaching above the sky. When it disappeared, on the sky, flying still was a dragon of white and black.

And I mean literally white and black. One half, the right side were clearness of white as snow, the wings showing what people would say holy, having wings of feathery white and a tail of the same colour. The other half, the left side, was pure darkness, jet black form and bat like wings of a devil, while its eyes glared at the weakened dragon. (**8/****2800****/2400**)

"Let's finish this. Battle!" Light and Darkness roared while gathering red plasma of energy on its mouth. "Twilight Flare!" Akin to a beam, the dragon breath out the attack, releasing a red moving fire that pierce through the three headed dragon.

The monster let out a roar, before disappearing into pixels.

Kaito: 1500  
>?: 2600 – (2800-400) = 200<p>

"White Ninja, finish this!" My ninja seemingly blended into the scenery, causing it to disappear in short notice. Without my opponent realizing it, she has already appeared behind him and stabbed him from behind.

Kaito: 1500 (Win)  
>?: 200 – 1500 = 0<p>

The duel disks turned off by itself as the blade disconnected, splitting in half and folded in like wings. Huh, so that's how its form will be when not battling.

_No, I should ask my opponent what he's going to tell._ I shook my head at that thought and look at him.

He was looking at me, but I don't feel any malice on his yellowish eyes. In fact, for some reason, I could actually feel pride emitting from it, akin to a teacher looking at a promising student succeeding.

"Is there something wrong…?" I hesitantly ask.

"Nothing." I doubt that. "So what is it you want to ask?"

"Ah," I realized that he might be talking about the promise he made if I win. "Actually, I want to know-"

-SKREEECH!-

I hold my ears in agony at that sound. What the heck was that? It doesn't sound natural.

"Tch! It seems he has already arrived." He? "I will try to hold him off. You need to run."

"Run? What are you talking about? And run where exactly? You need to explain first."

He stared at me, a deep and penetrating one that seemed to nail me on the spot. "We don't have much time, but here." He gave me five cards, three of them blank while the two others were cards I have never seen before. I put the cards in my empty deck box. "Just go away from here."

"…That's really irresponsible you know?"

"Your life or an explanation." I realized he was completely serious at that statement. Gritting my teeth, I turned my back towards him and run forward, uncaring of what I hit.

* * *

><p>-Some minutes passes-<p>

-Huff—Huff-

I continued my run, not caring of what I have hit, which was none, but never stopping to second guess what has happened. The sounds have stopped, but I didn't really care, only continuing to run. My legs almost felt like lead, and the disk made my arms heavier than needed.

After a while, I stopped after believing that I was far enough. What the heck was that, ordering me to run…? Whatever's making that sound must be inhuman. Then again, if I were to be a burden against fighting a monster, I would definitely escape. But still, he could've explained to me what was going on.

-Sigh-, this is going nowhere. I should just continue walking or something. Which reminds me, what were the cards given to me? I didn't read their text.

Opening one of my deck boxes, the empty one, I look at the cards. As I thought, I haven't seen this before, and that's me remembering many cards. Excluding the blank ones, one of them was a monster while the other was a Magic, an Equipment card to be exact. Are these supposed to go together? But I stopped and blink when I read the name of the monster, or rather, the first word.

"Persona..?"

"**You should have continued running like the hunted.**" -! My body gain a cold shiver, my stomach also felt dread. I was afraid of that voice, whose tone, while humane was both cold and merciless. I could tell that voice gives no mercy, and will kill without hesitation if able.

I quickly turned to see whatever's making that voice, but something seemed to clutch my head like a ball, and lifted me up if gravity isn't lying. "**Now, I can finally do what should have been done.**"

"Let… go, you!" I managed to grunt out. I tried to kick where the voice came from, and releasing myself from the grip, but both meet with failure. Whoever was gripping me has a large hand and definitely strong. "What the heck… did I do to you!?"

"**You, being happy.**" And my mind seemingly broke down. It was the only way I could explain, like my mind couldn't handle the stress and started to shatter like glass. It felt like the strain in my mind started to kill any knowledge within.

"**Begone.**" Whatever's holding me threw me somewhere and I could feel myself falling. I managed to get a glimpse of whoever threw me but only barely before he disappeared.

It was a mask, a white joker mask that hides the face. The mouth was a grin, but one of the eyes, seen from a crack on the right showed what he was feeling.

Anger and satisfaction. Anger at my supposed happy existence, and satisfaction of breaking my mind.

"Oof!" I shout out, feeling some blood in my mouth as I landed harshly. Judging from the smell, and more importantly the trash cans, he must have thrown me into the trash bins.

Gh… my head seems to be feeling heavy, and my thoughts continued to wander around. I wanted to move, but my body felt too heavy, my mind feels broken, and my conscious is falling.

"No, I should not… black out." I dimly realized that my clothes felt bigger than before, and my pants seem to be a little loose. Even the duel disk didn't seem to fit my hand anymore.

But my thoughts stopped there, and I black out.

* * *

><p>Location: <span>Unknown, Trash Area<span>

"This is…?"

* * *

><p>-TO BE CONTINUED-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next time:-<strong>

**Who are you?**

** It seems you're a duelist.**

**I shrunk!?**

** Soul…?**

**I won't lose to you!**

_**Episode 2**_

_**Persona**_

**Card of the Day – Light and Darkness Dragon**

**Kaito:** Today's card is a favourite of mine, having negating abilities and allows the special summon of a monster when destroyed.

**Minato**: On the other hand, it's a Nomi, and requires two monsters to be sacrificed before it can be of use.

**Kaito**: Yeah, that's the only negative…hey! –Points at the blue-haired boy- Why you are here!? You're not introduced yet! Only characters introduced can appear here.

**Minato**: -Points at the characters just below story description- You were saying?

**Kaito has his mouth agape**: …Loopholes…

**Minato**: Back to this, this card represents duality at its finest, light and darkness, destruction and rebirth. It also has the card that shows things are of the opposite sides of a same coin. One cannot exist without the other after all.

**Kaito nodding**: True, without light one cannot see shadows, without oxygen, fire cannot be created and-

**Minato interrupted**: Without brains, you would only be brawns, right?

**Kaito nodding**: Yeah, without brains, I would… oi, what's that supposed to mean!?

**Minato stared with a smirk**: Oh right, there's no difference anyway even if you have. You enjoy simplicity after all.

**Kaito**: …It hurts that I can't disagree…

Cards used in this duel (_Japan_/English)

**M1 – Broww, Huntsman of Dark Word – DARK/Fiend/3/1400/800** - If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Draw 1 card, plus another card if this card is discarded from your hand to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect.

**M2 – **_**Cyber Vary**__**/**_**Cyber Valley – LIGHT/Machine/1/0/0** - You can use 1 of these effects.  
>● When this card is targeted for an attack by an opponent's monster: You can banish this card; draw 1 card, then end the Battle Phase.<br>● You can target 1 face-up monster you control and this card; banish both that target and this card, then draw 2 cards.  
>● You can target 1 card in your Graveyard; banish this card and 1 card from your hand, then place that target on top of the Deck.<p>

**M3 – **_**Triple Horned Dragon/**_**Tri-Horned Dragon – DARK/Dragon/2850/2350**

**M4 – Eclipse Wyvern –LIGHT/Dragon/1600/1000 **– If this card is sent to the graveyard: Banish 1 Level 7 or higher LIGHT or DARK Dragon-Type monster from your deck. If this card in your graveyard is banished: You can add the monster banished by this effect to your hand.

**M5 – **_**Summon Monk/**_**Summoner Monk – DARK/**_**Magician**__/_**Spellcaster/800/1600 **– Cannot be tribute. When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: Change this card to Defense Position. Once per turn: You can discard 1 Spell Card: Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from your deck, but that monster cannot attack this turn.

**M6 – Lightpulsar Dragon – LIGHT/Dragon/2500/1500 **– You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster from your graveyard. You can Special Summon this card (from your Graveyard) by sending 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster from your hand to the Graveyard. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher DARK Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard: Special Summon that target.

**M7 - Light and Darkness Dragon – LIGHT/Dragon/7/2800/2400** - This card cannot be Special Summoned. While this card is face-up on the field, its Attribute is also treated as DARK. When a Spell or Trap Card is activated, or the effect of an Effect Monster is activated, that activation is negated and this card loses 500 ATK and DEF. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, select 1 monster in your Graveyard. Then destroy all cards you control, and Special Summon that monster.

**M8 – White Ninja – LIGHT/Warrior/1500/800 **- FLIP: Target 1 Defense Position monster on the field; destroy that target.

**M9 – **_**Dragon Knight/**_**Dragonic Knight – FIRE/Dragon/2800/2300 **– When the effect of an opponent's monster is activated that targets and destroys a card(s) you control, you can send the targeted card(s) to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your hand.

**M10 - **_**God Dragon Excelion/**_**Divine Dragon – Excelion – LIGHT/Dragon/1500/900 **- When this card is Normal Summoned, it gets 1 of the following effects for each "Divine Dragon - Excelion" in your Graveyard when this effect resolves (your choice). These effects cannot accumulate.

● This card gains 1000 ATK.

● If this card destroys your opponent's monster by battle, it can attack once again in a row.

● When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

**M11 – **_**Somber-Black Dragon Collapsarpent/**_**Black Dragon Collapserpent - DARK/Dragon/1800/1700 **- Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 1 LIGHT monster from your Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only Special Summon "Somber-Black Dragon Collapsarpent" once per turn this way. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Shimmering-White Dragon Wyburster" from your Deck to your hand.

**M12** **– **_**Gaia Knight of the Midnight Sun/**_**Gaia the White Knight – LIGHT/Warrior/1600/1200 - **You can only use each effect of "Gaia, the Mid-Knight Sun" once per turn.  
>● You can Tribute 1 other LIGHT monster you control; add 1 Level 4 DARK Warrior-Type monster from your Deck to your hand, then send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.<br>● You can banish 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 monster on the field; it loses 500 ATK, until the end of your opponent's turn.

**M13 – Thunder Dragon – LIGHT/Thunder/1600/1500 **-You can discard this card to add up to 2 "Thunder Dragons" from your Deck to your hand.

**M14 – **_**Angel Knight Perseus/**_**Airknight Parshath – LIGHT/**_**Angel/**_**Fairy/1900/1400 **- If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Draw 1 card.

**M15 – Montage Dragon – EARTH/Dragon/?/0 **- Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by sending 3 other monsters from your hand to the Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's ATK becomes the combined original Levels of the sent monsters x 300.

**S1 - **_**Hand Obliteration/**_**Card Destruction – **_**Normal Magic**_**/ Normal Spell** - Each player discards their entire hand, and then draws the same number of cards they discarded.

**S2 –** _**Machine Reproduction Technique**__**/**_**Machine Duplication – **_**Normal Magic**_**/ Normal** **Spell **- Target 1 face-up Machine-Type monster you control with 500 or less ATK; Special Summon up to 2 monsters from your Deck with the same name as that face-up monster.

**S3 – Trade-In –**_**Normal Magic/**_**Normal Spell** – Discard 1 Level 8 monster; draw 2 cards.

**S4 – **_**Spirit of Chivalry/**_**Kishido Spirit – **_**Permanent Magic/**_**Continuous Spell **- Monsters on your side of the field cannot be destroyed in a battle if the monsters' ATK are equal.

**S5 – **_**Book of Total Solar Eclipse/**_**Book of Eclipse – **_**Instant Magic/**_**Quick-Play Spell **- Change all face-up monsters on the field to face-down Defense Position. During the End Phase, flip all face-down Defense Position monsters your opponent controls face-up, and if you do, your opponent draws 1 card for each.

**S6 – **_**Emergency Rations/**_**Emergency Provisions - **_**Instant Magic/**_**Quick-Play Spell **- Send any number of other Spell and Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard. Gain 1000 Life Points for each card sent.

**S7 – **_**Forbidden Holy Chalice/**_**Forbidden Chalice -** _**Instant Magic/**_**Quick-Play Spell **- Target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of this turn, that target gains 400 ATK, but its effects are negated.

**T1 – **_**Call of The Living Dead/**_**Call of The Haunted – **_**Permanent Trap/**_**Continuous Trap **- Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

**T2 – Chain Destruction – Normal Trap - **When a monster(s) with 2000 or less ATK is Summoned: Target 1 of them; destroy all cards with that name in its controller's hand and Main Deck.

**T3 – **_**Thunder Break/**_**Raigeki Break – Normal Trap **- Discard 1 card, then target 1 card on the field; destroy it.

**T4 –**_**Attack Nullification**_**/Negate Attack** – Counter Trap - Activate only when a target opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.


End file.
